


Another One? (Another One? Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2019 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Cats, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles adopts another cat. Erik is (mostly) not amused.





	Another One? (Another One? Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bit of Charles and Erik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836185) by [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> I decided I couldn't let Remix Madness go by without doing _something_ , no matter hoe overcommitted I am.
> 
> This is a remix of chapters 3&4 of [Lamia's](https://lamialee.tumblr.com/post/163908519826/one-fine-day-my-forever-wip-cherik-comics-cries) [ A Bit of Charles and Erik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836185) and is also sort of a loose sequel to my [Erik vs. The Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284841) which itself is a remix of Lamia's [Scenes From An Impending Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284841).

Charles Xavier collected strays, both mutant, and unfortunately for Erik Lehnsherr, feline.

He had just walked into Charles' study, only to be assaulted by Cat-herine, one of the man's more recent acquisitions, a young white female who seemingly lived just to pounce on Erik's shoulders and shed on his turtlenecks.

"Damned cat," Erik snapped, swatting ineffectually as she clung between his shoulder blades.

Charles, behind his desk, looked up and smiled. "Welcome home, love."

Erik melted at the sight of sapphire eyes and tousled chestnut hair. "I was only gone three days." Three days, seven hours, and nineteen minutes, and yes damnit, he'd counted.

"Three days too long." Charles backed up then wheeled around the desk.

Erik stared at him, suddenly horrified. "What the hell is that thing on your lap?"

Charles looked down as if he'd truly forgotten about the small bundle of black fluff curled up on his lap. Maybe he had. He stroked the fluffball and was rewarded with a startlingly loud purr. "Oh, this is C80."

"C80?" Erik knew there was a pun somewhere, but he didn't see it.

"As in C-A-T. Sounds like C80 when you say it fast."

Erik suppressed a groan. "Another one, Charles? Really?"

"He was abandoned by that couple across the street from Moira when they moved out. I couldn't leave him to starve."

Erik sighed. He could never refuse Charles anything, and Charles knew it. "Fine. He can stay."

Crimson lips curved into a broan grin. "I swear I'll make it up to you."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

Erik plucked the furball off Charles' lap and held it up. It regarded him with sleepy green eyes and purred at him. He pulled it in to his chest and let it snuggle in. "He's all right, I guess. At least he's black, so his fur won't show on _my_ clothes."

Charles glanced down at his white shirt and grey trousers and the liberal coating of long black hairs on his belly and thighs. Then he threw back his head and laughed.

Charles did indeed make it up to him that night, repeatedly and enthusiastically. Enthusiastically enough that Copurrnicus came flying out of his sleeping spot under the bed, howling mightily in protest at the bouncing mattress.

Charles had howled himself, in laughter, until Erik got him properly distracted again.

It was a very good night.


End file.
